


【带卡】极乐生死世界

by bupleuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 现代背景晓土x暗部卡Warning：土32岁，卡14岁，R
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	【带卡】极乐生死世界

旗木卡卡西遭捕半月有余，整日困在一只厚重的箱子里。第一天，他在昏迷中度过，醒来将耳朵贴近墙壁，隔着一层铁皮听到几个男人用芬兰语交谈，笑声粗鲁野蛮。他所掌握的五套语言对乌拉尔语系涉及甚少，为此不得不放弃分析这段对话，转而摸索起四周。从不时震动的地面与浮式起重机的噪音里，他判断出自己大约在某个港口上，被货物一样塞在集装箱里，等待运往某个目的地。

与他共处一室的有一张钢床，仅能容纳一人，上面铺着一块濡湿的床垫，边角发霉；一只简易马桶，焊接在墙角，管道延伸向外，供他解决隐私问题。尽头的箱门上开了一扇上锁的窗，每日凌晨，随着窗户咔哒打开的声音，他会听到重物落地的响动，那是监管者从外面抛进来冷硬的食物与水。他反应迅速，曾伺机捉住那只伸进来的手，但对方的技巧也不差分毫，手腕轻轻一扭便将他甩脱。来者提供一日一餐，分量掌握得恰到好处，教他饥肠辘辘又不至于命悬一线。他生不出反抗的余力，七日过后，只能躺在床上奄奄一息。

在卡卡西有限的职业生涯里，死神三番五次同他擦肩而过，没有一次的到来如此漫长。他本修长精瘦，身体覆盖均匀的肌肉，如今短短半月便能数清侧身的十二根肋骨。黑暗中，他无法感到时间的流逝，只能依靠门缝施舍的一缕光亮辨清早晚。他用指甲在墙壁上刻下划痕，从七到十四，一道比一道更浅。第十五天时，十片指甲已经磨平，双手指尖流血。比疼痛更令他难以忍受的是幻觉的到来，在夜晚尤为强烈。大多数时间他醒着，眼前却漂浮着脉冲状的光斑，若是睡去，一些人影又穿越梦境的河流朝他走来。

仍在木叶时，卡卡西做过感官隔离的训练，因此他清楚地知道自己的感光细胞正在失控，若是任其继续，无异于自我毁灭。于是他不再一昧地保存体力，而是试图在舱内来回直线走动，避免自己失去方向感。当然，计数的方式也进行了简单的改善——他将床垫上的烂棉线团成小团揣进口袋里，一团代表一天；他也会花更多的时间去探听墙壁外的信息，可惜的是，这项举措往往一无所获。

但很快他就无法这么做了——淡水与蔬菜是海上最奢侈的供应，他这样的囚犯鲜能获取。由于长时间缺乏营养，他开始急剧消瘦，双腿空荡荡地裹在裤管里，脚踝突出，摸上去是嶙峋的一把。到后来，这副身体仅能支撑他在这偌大的铁皮盒子里走上一个来回，便由于低血糖头重脚轻，不得不躺回床上苟延残喘。更令他担忧的是，夜晚，他开始在寒颤中醒来，身体发热、呼吸急促，当口袋里的线团攒到第七个，他甚至没有力气离开床，去捡那些扔在地上的食物。

卡卡西盯着陷在黑暗中的天花板，头一次，他清晰地意识到死亡与他仅有一线之隔。饥饿侵蚀他的胃，令他每一次喘气如同火烧。计时不再有意义，他逐渐开始分不清幻觉与现实。那些夜晚接踵而来的影子来拉他的手，他几次三番张口试图喊出他们的名字，发出的仅是喑哑的低吟。

第二十五天，他猛然惊醒，意识到自己足足三日没有进食。他不敢再合眼，催动全身的力气滚下床，脊背在钢板上砸出巨响，震得他浑身酸痛。伸长手，卡卡西摸到两只塑料袋，里面裹着快要变质的鱼肉与水。尽管几乎失去咀嚼的力气，他仍然颤抖着撕扯廉价的保鲜膜，囫囵地把它们吞下去，终于获得了片刻喘息。

他昏昏沉沉地趴伏在地上，不知过了多久，随着锁链拖动大门的刺耳声响，久违的日光涌进来。几双军靴踏上铝合金的地面，慢条斯理地在他面前停下。他勉力抬起眼皮，看到一件黑色风衣的下摆。来者蹲在他面前，猛地拽住他的头发。卡卡西被迫仰起头，对上一只奇怪的面具。对方如同打量一件商品一般，掐住他陷进去的脸颊左右看了看，“啧”了一声，又把他扔回地上。

“这么小？”

他听到那个男人问。剩下的人似乎有些无奈：

“抓到就是这样啊，老大。”

男人不再说话，但卡卡西能清晰地感到那道视线如蛆附骨，始终牢牢地钉在自己的身上。他无力地动了动手指。半晌，男人伸出手，像抓一只小鸡一样卡住他的脖子，将他整个从地上拎起。他徒劳地挣动了一下，听到男人低声笑了笑，下一秒被抵着后脑，狠狠往钢床上一撞——

世界清静了。

12岁那年，旗木卡卡西杀死队友，完成一项滞留三年的S级任务，自此声名鹊起。“木叶第一技师”之名一夜降临，于地下世界如雷贯耳，没有人想得到对方只是一个一米六不到的少年。

他生在木叶，长在木叶，父亲是木叶上一代赫赫有名的杀手，死于一场意外，到了他不过是子承父业，发挥旗木一脉应有的余热。与父亲相同，卡卡西天赋异禀，12岁破格提升为A级执行人，师从组织领袖波风水门，一时人人羡艳。然命不由人，数周后，他不幸遭遇一场意外，昏聩整整一年。醒来后得知，波风水门已死，组织变革，他因意外进行了一次手术，身上的某些部件已不再是原件。

卡卡西坐起来，打量镜子里的自己，在颈侧皮下摸到一寸凹槽，里面插了一张芯片，左眼泛红，似有奇特的能力，也像在蚕食他的生命。一名长发的男人将手搭上他的肩，告诉他，这只是无伤大雅的改良：芯片链接他的神经中枢，帮他储备更多信息，但轻易不可拔出；左眼是特殊的赠品，来自一位无名的捐献者。又宣布，因为这次的变故，他调为火影直属，由三代目直接号令，只执行特殊任务。男人问他，你有什么想法吗？卡卡西摇头、服从。他不因过去而活，不为未来而死，当下如何，对他来说并不是很重要。

受三代所指，他在两月前暂由组织长老调遣，纳入“根”，与一群无名之人散往世界各地，布下木叶的种子。四十五天前，他飞抵汉堡，踏上自由之都、德意志最大的海港城市，在弗里德里希公爵大街东端徘徊两周，踩定目标日程。又付1.5欧的门票，在阿尔斯特湖畔游客与天鹅的掩护下，悄无声息地将背包里的子弹打入目标胸口。他披着一层孩童的皮囊，尽管偶尔行事不便，却易混淆视听，很轻松便从人群中脱身，迅速溜之大吉。

事已至此，一切本该完美无疵，他只消等待后援的接应。但因果必报，几年来，无论是木叶或他都树敌颇多，难免有人心存异念。任务结束，他趁乱踏出市政厅的大门，拐进接应的小巷，一辆黑色大众低调驶来，在他面前停下。他认出车牌。刚想上前，车门被突兀拉开，一双手猛地伸出，将他朝里拽去。卡卡西来不及反抗，口鼻被捂上浸透乙醚的湿布，自此不省人事。

再次醒来，眼前一片漆黑。海上一月令卡卡西心有余悸，当即猛地挣动，摸到身下柔软的床单。颈侧异物感分明，伸手一碰，他触到半截裸露在外的插槽，薄薄的芯片正闪着特殊的红光，在黑暗里分外明显。

他试图起身，一双手悄无声息地探过来，将他按回床上。卡卡西心中凛然，听到咔哒一声脆响，左侧亮起火光，然后是尼古丁的味道。对方不紧不慢地建议：你最好再躺躺。

怔愣一瞬，卡卡西顺从地躺了回去，在黑暗中直挺挺地睁着眼，一言不发。左侧烟头的红光亮了亮，对方饶有兴味，自暗处将他上下打量：

“没有什么想问的？”

“问不问又有什么意义？”卡卡西说，“我能知道什么，不是取决于你愿意告诉我多少？”

“脾气真糟糕。”男人评价，“木叶没教过你怎么扮演合格的阶下囚？”

卡卡西沉默不语。

火星在黑暗中明明灭灭，片刻的寂静，男人突然出声：

“劝你别多费力气。手放下去，被子盖好。”

倏然一顿，卡卡西不知道对方是怎么在这样的黑暗里看清他的动作，只能长长吐出一口气，绷紧身子僵硬地再次躺回原地。

“你该庆幸我脾气够好。”男人道，“啊……请放松点，我不会对你怎么样，你也可以打消别的心思。”

卡卡西闭了闭眼：

“我只是最普通的执行人，抓我没什么意义，木叶还有成百上千的替代品。”他捏着被角，“如果是为了别的信息，很遗憾，我的职权还够不上……”

男人笑了：“你也太看得起自己了。”

卡卡西一愣。

“我只是听说，木叶有个厉害的执行人，两年前坏了我一桩生意。”男人熄灭了烟，往他这边倾了倾身子，伸手掐住了他的脸。卡卡西皱起眉，试图挣脱那只手，对方一动不动，“不用想得太复杂，也没什么别的目的——我和木叶有些旧怨，同你有些私仇，你运气不好，碰巧被我抓到而已。”

“你想如何？”他声音嘶哑，攥紧了男人的手腕。

“别紧张。”男人安抚道，态度像对待一只龇牙咧嘴的宠物狗，“本来呢，我不知情的同僚是打算抓来给我玩玩，倒是没想到你这么小……可惜我没什么特殊的癖好。”

“最近我在休假，希望你能陪陪我，顺便试试我们的新产品。”他开诚布公道，戴着手套的指尖轻轻碰了碰卡卡西颈侧的插槽，“为了方便没有封进皮下，你可能得适应一段时间……如果不想脑死亡的话，不要随便拔掉。”

卡卡西问：“这是什么？”

男人收回手，替他掖好被角。

“我们叫它月之眼。”他在黑暗中一笑，“作用是，助眠。”

天大的笑话。

职业特质所困，他们这行险境求生向来在所难免。刀锋舔血的日子多了，卡卡西逐渐麻木，在昼夜不分的任务期间学会了倒头就睡——博茨瓦纳蚊蝇群飞的大草原、德里火伞高张的红堡墙角、格陵兰，52个小时的追击战后，在六头驯鹿的肚皮旁借着微弱的火堆闭眼35分钟。天生的，他不需要很多睡眠，正常情况下睡满四小时便能保证接下来的正常活动，这也是他作为一名执行人非常好的素质，令他能够匀出更多的时间，精准又高质量地完成配给的任务。

当然，既然对方已经耗费如此大的心血捕捉他，他也不至于傻到认为这真的只是一个穷奢极侈的老板突发奇想要做慈善。

确认他醒来后，那男人便出了门。卡卡西躺了十五分钟，在确定对方短时间内不会回来后，他立刻从床上爬了起来。脚下传来羊毛地毯的触感，卡卡西稍显讶异，坐在床上左右摸索，按到了侧边开关。

壁灯亮起，卡卡西发现这竟是一间全景客房，只是厚重的遮光帘拉着，看不到窗外的样貌。他翻过枕套，发现丽思卡尔顿的小标，不远处的茶几上原封不动地放着矿泉水与小食，酒店惯有的欢迎信不翼而飞。拉开窗帘一角，卡卡西皱起眉：不远处东京铁塔熠熠生辉，熟悉的城市夜景璀璨地在他眼下铺展开来。他几乎要失笑了——这群人跨越半个地球，竟决定把他锁在木叶眼皮底下。

是挑衅还是大胆的冒险？卡卡西不知道对方作何打算。但无论如何，东京是木叶的地盘，港区的丽思卡尔顿他光顾过几次，布有一些熟悉的线人。他出事的消息应该早就传回木叶，组织那边或许即将有所行动。

当然，坐以待毙不是他的风格。确定自己的位置后，卡卡西迅速在房间翻动起来。门锁着，从里打不开，插槽里没有房卡却通着电，他唯一能做的只有将客房状态转到housekeeping的状态上。电话、中性笔以及任何能够拆卸的尖锐物品都被收走，甚至连minibar里的饮料都被一一替换成了塑料包装。房间非常大，待他将衣帽间也一寸不落地摸索完后，尚且虚弱的身体已经动不了半分，脑子也连着开始阵阵发昏。

海上旅行的后遗症仍然影响着他。他坐下来喘息了一会儿，慢慢地挪回了沙发边，从冰箱里抓出饮料灌了两口，终于恢复了一点知觉。卡卡西很清楚，仅凭现在的自己显然无法反抗一名训练有素的成年人。对方有备而来，敢把他拴在家门口，必然是捏准了他什么也做不了。

好消息是，男人似乎并不打算饿死他。他在沙发上靠了一会儿，便听到开门的响动，抬头望去，一名戴着奇怪面具的男人推着餐车走了进来，蛤蜊浓汤的香味飘进卡卡西的鼻端，他极轻微地咽了一下口水，眼见男人将汤菜端下来，在他面前依次摆开，自己则坐到了一旁，翘着腿开始玩手机。卡卡西犹豫了一会儿，伸手拿起一块面包片，连汤汁都来不及蘸，便狼吞虎咽地咬进嘴里。

“慢慢吃。”席间，那男人虚情假意地说，“你的胃如今不太好，有些不好消化的就没给你端来。”

“你就戴着那个东西上来的？”卡卡西问。男人摸了摸自己的面具，懒散地歪在单人沙发里点了下头。下一秒。卡卡西突然将叉子掷了过去，临近面具被一把接住，又被按下捏住餐刀刺过去的手腕。

“吃饱了？”男人问，将餐刀从他手中一点一点抽出来，全然没有生气的迹象。卡卡西沉默不语，任他动作。对方站起身，将全部餐点收回餐车上，包括那碗浓稠温热的蛤蜊汤，只给他留下两块干巴巴的餐包，便推着车向门口走去。

“你还得在这儿呆一段时间。”对方拉开门把手，语调轻快活泼，“那么就继续休息吧，睡得少容易长不高。”

大门咔哒一声合上，卡卡西竖起耳朵，听到门外传来门锁合上的轻响。他走到门边研究了一下那把电子锁，发现在没有任何工具的情况下，自己着实束手无策。他又踢了一脚门，在房间里弄出很大响动，非常可惜，套件的隔音质量与酒店的星级数确成正比，没有任何人能给他回应。

唯一值得庆幸的是，在方才的搜索中，他发现房间里不存在任何摄像头，对方似乎并没有监视自己的打算。卡卡西在门边站了一会儿，回到茶几旁，就着矿泉水咽下了那两块餐包，决定养精蓄锐以谋长久之策。

**1.壳**

赶到食堂的时候太晚，橱窗里只剩下几块白吐司和可颂，还是食堂阿姨偷偷给他留的。我勉强咽下一块就全推给了他，他嚼得起劲，瞪大眼睛问我，你不吃嘛？

“太齁了。”我说。他便大大咧咧地把面包全揽了过去：“那你半夜别跟我喊饿。”

“谁跟你这种吊车尾喊饿啊。”

我拾起一块吐司狠狠塞进他嘴里，他呜呜地乱叫，像被噎到了，连忙灌了一口牛奶才缓过来。

凌晨两点，我一脚把他踹醒，告诉他我饿了。

他迷迷糊糊的，还抱着枕头不肯撒手。冬天冷，宿舍没有暖气和电热毯，他总是一副不情不愿的样子跑过来跟我挤一张床，睡着了却像一条毛绒绒的狗，身上散发着源源不断的热度，在寒冷的冬夜非常好用。这也是我容忍他侵占私人空间的唯一原因。

“你好烦啊，卡卡西。”狗揉着眼睛，“晚上让你多吃点……”

“如果我把那份吃完，现在就是咱俩一起挨饿。”我毫不留情地指出，“再说是谁下午害得我被伊比喜连坐……”

他一下子清醒了，瞪大了眼睛看我：

“哇，你讲不讲道理啊，难道不是你先挑衅我？”

“模拟任务又是谁在拖后腿——”

眼看着要在被子里打起来，我的肚子却不争气地叫了一声。他愣了一下，随即噗哈哈哈哈地狂笑起来，我恼羞成怒，又踹了他一脚：

“谁的错啊！”

“好吧，是我。”他大约是嘲笑够了，终于爽快承认了这个既定事实，又存心不让我躺的舒服，打了个滚从我身上压过去，翻到了床的外侧，“你想吃什么？”

“随便。”我说。他坐了起来，似乎打算穿衣服：“那待会儿去店里再选。”

我裹紧了被子：“我不去，你去买。”

“啊？”他套袜子的动作一下子停了，扭过头不可思议地望向我，“是你饿了耶……”

我道：“下午……”

“好好好。”他举手投降，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“你这人怎么这样……”

“我可不想违反宵禁被抓。”我懒洋洋地说，“还不都是你的错，给我承担起责任啊。”

“行吧。”他下床找鞋，突然像想起什么一般猛地扑回床上，“那你这周的史论作业得给我抄。”

我不耐烦把他从身上抖下去：

“哪周没给你抄了？”

他朝我做了个鬼脸，猛地把被子按到我脸上，在我喘不过气之前松开手，一溜烟地向窗口跑去，接着闪身避过我扔过去的枕头，一把拉开窗户。东京的夜雪与寒风飘进来，他打了个哆嗦，警惕地看了看楼下，在确认宿管没有夜巡后迅速地翻了出去，动作稳健娴熟，一看就是逃寝的惯犯。

我闭上眼睛，把下半张脸埋进被子里，在心里描绘他即将经过的路线：三楼跳下去是一片平台，再往下是走道，隔着一堵高大厚实的院墙；他清楚每一颗电子眼的盲区，会沿着院墙偷偷往前溜一段距离，找到半年前我溜帕克时发现的一扇铁门——锁已经生锈，很简单就能撬开；接着他将潜进隔壁一片荒废的院落，然后大摇大摆地走上人行道，一里开外是家罗森，有他喜欢吃的芒果蛋糕卷。会售卖不同种类的关东煮，我和他从基地偷溜出去时，常常会蹲在便利店门口在同一只碗里分赃，为最后一只北海贝归谁吵得不可开交。

床上很温暖，他躺过的地方还残有余温。我往那边挤了挤，倒数着他回来的时间。通常来说他速度都很快，但这次似乎有点太久。身边少了个人确实没刚刚暖和，我又往那边滚了一点，埋在棉被里的鼻子嗅到香皂的味道。他不喜欢用沐浴露，刚搬过来时连洗头都是随便拿香皂搓两下了事，也不知那头刺猬般扎起的黑发是不是因为如此粗暴的对待才难以抚平。

快要睡着时，窗户从外被拉开。他咕哝着好冷，撑着窗沿利索地跳了进来。一只冰凉的手毫不客气地钻进被子贴到我的身上，我被冰得一个激灵，睁眼看见他旋开了床头的夜灯，脸蛋被冻得红扑扑的，外套的毛领上沾着不少雪，正把一只冒着热气的袋子往床头柜上放。

“快起来吃啦。”他催促道，一边把外套脱下挂到椅背上，自己换上睡衣裹进了被子里，嘶嘶地倒抽着冷气抱住我的腰。我从床上坐起来，他不得不改成挂在我的腿上，隔着睡衣汲取温度，试图拯救冻僵的双手。

袋子里是便当与关东煮。作为一个洁癖，我断然不能接受在床上吃饭，但他抱得太紧，我动弹不得，被子外面又很冷的样子，最终只好决定进行一次小小的妥协。

我一边吃一边同他闲聊，问他为什么这么久才回来。他笑嘻嘻地把手贴在我的肚皮上，要我猜他刚刚在便利店撞上了谁。我舀了一勺饭，毫不犹豫地说，水门老师。

“你怎么知道？”他很震惊。我耸了耸肩：“因为他今天值夜，每次值夜他都会去便利店吃宵夜。”

我又补充：“明天是水门老师的课，初步预估你会多跑五圈。”

“笨卡卡！你知道居然不告诉我！”

他气死了，我想笑，在他动手挠我痒的前一秒把食物堪堪转移到桌上。这么坑他对我来说不是第一次了，有趣的是他竟然回回都能踩进陷阱。但不能怪我，谁让他平时老是粗心大意拖后腿，我只是合理报复罢了。

我们闹了半天，在被子里的暖气跑光前达成了临时停战协议。他困了，贴在我的腿边，像下一秒就要睡过去。我三下五除二解决了饭，下床漱了口又轻手轻脚爬回来。刚在旁边窝好，他就蹭过来，看样子完全没睡着，倒是仍闭着眼，小声说：

“卡卡西……”

我吃饱了心情不错，道：“怎么了？”

“就是，刚刚遇到水门老师，”他侧着身子凑在我的枕边，声音很小，呼吸拍打着我的耳垂，“我向他问了一下琳的近况……”

“她去医疗部了吧。”我道，“有纲手大人在，不会有问题啦。”

耳边传来幽幽一声叹息，他很惆怅似地抱紧了自己的枕头：“那我们回去之后还能和她做队友吗？”

我沉默了一会儿：

“琳很好。但是和谁做队友有区别吗？”

他有一段时间没说话，半晌才委屈道：

“可她那么好，和我们也搭档也有很长时间吧。”又提高了音量，“她、她那么温柔……”

我道：“然后呢？”

“……所以无论如何她都是不可替代的啊，”他似乎不明白我为什么无法理解，很着急似的说，“她脾气太好了，要是和别人组队被欺负了怎么办……你难道一点都不担心吗，卡卡西？”

我在黑暗里闭了闭眼：

“A级执行人可没这么多组队机会，与其带着累赘，不如早日习惯单打独斗。”嫌他靠得太近，我又踢了他一脚，冷冷地说，“过去点，热死了。”

他被我踹疼了，愤恨地大叫一声。我们第二次在被子里扭打起来。

tbc.


End file.
